Young Justice In walks Green Lantern
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Meet Green Lantern Torin Stewart the second girl added to the Young Justice a fan made character by me. Get to know Stewart and learn about her dark secrets enjoy


Young Justice Schooled

_**(Again most of this you know this is the episode that introduces Green Lantern/ Torin Stewart)**_

_**Star city august 2nd **_

_(Torins at home in her room doing homework)_

Mari: Torin can you come down here please?

Torin: Uh sure mom hang on a sec

_(Torin heads down the stairs and sees some unlikely guests in her house)_

Torin: Uhhhh…..Dad….Batman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Superman, Cloak and Jordan are all in our living room

John: Yeah I know.

Torin: There not here to arrest anyone are they?

John: I hope not.

_(Torin sees that Jackson is sitting in an arm chair watching the news)_

Torin: Jackson?

Jackson: Hey don't look at me they're here for you

Torin: What?

Batman: Hello Victoria

Torin: How did you….never mind…forgot….. great detective…..always sticking your noise in other people's business.

Mari: Torin!

Torin: Sorry mom…..Sup Jordan?

GL/Jordan: Hey kid

Torin: Is this gonna take long the playoffs start in 20 minuets

Cloak: No this shall not take long

Batman: The Justice League has formed a covert team of young heroes

Flash: And we want you to join the team.

Torin: Wait jump back you're serious?

Arrow: Very.

GL/Jordan: You'll be working with other sidekicks your own age Tory.

Torin: Jordan I thought we discussed the term partner in training not sidekick

GL/Jordan: Either way kid we want you on

Torin: Why me?

Superman: You bring certain skills to the table.

_(Jackson laughs)_

Jackson: That….Haheehee….that was a joke right?

John: Jackson!

Torin: I….I don't know this seems too big for me plus…..I don't really work well with others

Jackson: What's the reason for putting this team together?

Cloak: Well after Robin Aqualad and Kid flash destroyed Cadmas….

_(Jackson falls out of his seat)_

Jackson: They did what now!? They did that?...aw man why did I have to leave with Roy?

John: Jackson!

Jackson: what?

Torin: Wait they did that?

(Torin bursts out laughing)

Torin: Oh man….HAHAHA that's rich that's bad that is….so…..so bad oh my gosh…..wow…ok I'm sorry I'm done

Flash: so are you in?

Torin: I don't know….mom...Dad?

Mom: you have our permission. We just want you to be happy honey.

John: will support whatever choice you make baby doll it's all up to you

(Torin looks at her parents to her brother then her mentor)

Torin: Sigh…..ok if I do this you have to promise me something….. And I know that you know this.

(Torin's talking to Batman)

Torin: you don't tell them about my past…..about what happened to me 10 years ago alright?

GL/Jordan: Why not kid?

Torin: Because I don't want anyone's pity. Pity doesn't get me back my childhood

(Torin looks at her family and can see tears in her mom's eyes)

Batman: Agreed we promise to keep your secret

Torin: Ok then I guesses I'm your girl!

_**Mount Justice August 3rd **_

Batman: the six of you will split into undercover teams to safe guard the two real trucks.

Kid Flash: Yes! Road trip!

Superboy: so now we take out your trash?

Batman: You have something better to do?

Miss. Martian: This is very exciting but wait….Batman did you say six of us?

Batman: Yes I did, since this new threat was able to mimic most of the powers of the Justice League except the abilities of those who don't posses powers the android could not mimic a Green Lantern power ring.

Superboy: What's your point?

Batman: In this case I do believe that a Green Lantern should be added to this assignment.

Kid: Yes! Jackson I knew that he would come around.

Batman: No not Jackson.

Robin: Than whom? Hal Jordon? John Stewart?

Batman: Not them.

Aqualad: Than who else is there?

_**(Batman points to behind the team)**_

Batman: Her

_**(The team all turn to see a young girl and her Father walking towards them)**_

GL/John: Hey everyone

Batman: This is John Stewart's daughter Torin Stewart Jackson's sister.

Lantern: Sup

Kid: Daughter?

Robin: Sister?

Lantern: You all know my brother right? He talks about y'all all the time

Kid: Funny cause he's never mentioned you.

Lantern: Really? He hasn't?

Aqualad: Sadly no.

Lantern: Wow thanks Jack.

_**(Miss. Martian flies over to Lantern)**_

Miss. Martian: Hi I'm M'gaan.

Lantern: Hey I'm Torin love your look girl

Miss. Martian: Gee thanks welcome to the team

Lantern: Thanks girl

_**(Wally pushes everyone aside)**_

Kid: Whoa! She's not a part of the team

Lantern: Do you have a problem with me?

Kid: Yeah no offence but I think I'd rather prefer your brother.

Lantern: He's not here at the moment I'm filling in smart guy.

Kid: Teh some replacement. Are you even old enough to be a Green Lantern?

Lantern: I'm sixteen so actually yeah I am.

Kid Flash: Hard to believe

Lantern: Like it or not tough guy I'm all you got right now you either play with me or you give up the game

Batman: Green Lanterns right. Since the Android wasn't able to mimic a Green Lantern abilities Torins going to be a helpful addition to this assignment

_**(Torin gives Wally a smug smile but he just frowns at her)**_

Lantern: Helpful addition

Kid: Whatever

Aqualad: Coordinates received on our way.

_**Litchfield Country August 3rd **_

_**(Torin and her Dad are talking to each other the rest of the team is watching from a distance)**_

GL/ John: Be careful baby doll.

Lantern: I will daddy don't worry.

GL/ John: I know I love ya baby.

Lantern: Love you too dad.

_**(John hugs his daughter tightly)**_

_**(Torin then begins flying towards the team)**_

GL/ John: Good luck baby doll

_**(Hal walks over to John)**_

GL/Hal: Don't worry John she'll do great, I taught her everything she needs to know.

GL/John: I know you have but that's not what's worrying me.

GL/Hal: Than what is?

GL/ John: I'm worried about who she'll encounter.

GL/ Hal: You already heard the briefing John he isn't anywhere near here you don't have to worry about her running into him.

GL/ John_: __**(Sigh)**_ I hope your right

_**(The team and the trucks all move out)**_

Robin: sooooooo Torin? That's a neat name.

Lantern: You trying to start something boy wonder?

Robin: No I'm just complimenting you.

Lantern: Oh….Sorry about that.

Robin: It's cool.

Lantern: Actually my real name is Victoria my mom picked it out but I wanted something more my style

Robin: Than why not Tory?

Lantern_: __**(laughs)**_ you can call me Tory if you want my brother does all the time, but I shuffled my name around and thought of Torin my parents still aren't use to it yet.

Robin: Torin I like it.

Lantern: Thanks.

Robin: Hey I want to apologize for what KF said earlier that wasn't cool of him.

Lantern: Thanks but don't worry about it I can handle myself

_**(Torin looks over at Superboy)**_

Lantern: Is he always this quiet?

Robin: Pretty much. Hey if dislike is the opposite of like than is aster the opposite of disaster? see instead of things going wrong they go right.

Lantern: I have no idea.

Robin: Uh clearly you're not feeling the aster what's wrong?

Superboy: Canary and what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?

Robin: Tacking down stronger guys is part of the gig Canary learned that the hard way same a s Batman and well…me

Lantern: Oh yeah same but if you think that she gave you a hard time go to Oa sometime a work with the drill sergeants there boy will they throw a party even when I was in basic training I had a hard time I had bruises for weeks I hope that someday I'll become a drill instructor for the Corps

Robin: Cool…..so are you really the youngest Green Lantern ever?

Lantern: That's what the Guardians of the universe told me and to be honest I never thought that I would become one ever since my…

Robin: You're what?

Lantern: Nothing forget it move on.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Miss. Martian: do you think Superboys ok? I want reading his mind I swear but anger flowed off him in waves.

Kid: Heh surfed that wave just give him space me stick as close as you want

Aqualad: Superboy just needs time to cool off quit mission will clear his head.

Kid: Speaking of the mission who else is kind of annoyed by the new girl?

Miss. Martian: Who Torin? She seems nice

Kid: Nice yeah right more like aggressive.

Aqualad: Well you where the one who kind of shot her down.

Kid: Hey it's not my fault that she's not Jackson

Aqualad: None the less she has feelings and she is more than welcome to the join the team if she pleases she may not be Jackson but she is his sister and we must respect her.

Miss. Martian: I'm just glad that there's another girl around here.

Kid: She's more like a crazy tom boy

Aquald: Wally enough!

_**(Kid shuts up)**_

_**(Moments later the robot attackers attack the trucks)**_

Aqualad: Robin Superboy Lantern out truck is under attack.

Robin: Kind of figured. Robot monkeys totally Ivos tweak style

Lantern: Yeah me and my Mentor had a run in with him a while back had some little robot similar to this I just hope that they break as easily as the other ones did! Booyah!

_**(Robin and Lantern both upgrade their bikes)**_

Robin: Hey hey switch your ride to battle mode.

Superboy: No point.

_**(Superboy leaves his bike letting it crash into Torin and Robin)**_

Robin: Or not.

Lantern: Whoa watch it!

_**(Both of them jump off their rides Robin fires a grappling hook at the back of the truck which pulls him**_ _**closer Lantern uses the same trick with her ring)**_

Lantern: Awwwww yeah!

_**(Lantern turns her ring into the construct of a long staff and strikes down monkeys left and right)**_

_**(Aqualad, Miss. Martian and Kid Flash do all they can to protect the trucks cargo but they are unsuccessful)**_

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_**(Robin forces a few more robots off the truck while GL blasts them)**_

_**(One of them comes from behind and blasts Torin of the truck she hits the ground hard)**_

Robin: GL!

_**(Torin doesn't move for a few seconds she is then able to get on her hands and knees)**_

Lantern: I can't do it I just can't do it the smart guy was right I don't belong here what am I even doing here I don't need them any of them!

_**(Memories begin flashing in Torins mind she sees herself when she's younger she strapped to a table**_ _**and screaming she sees men with masks her friend dying seeing herself in a hospital bed her being alone**_ _**then the memories stop)**_

_**(Tears fill Torins eyes but she whips them away)**_

Lantern: what am I doing? I can't give up not when there all counting on me, I might not need them but they need me. Come on Torin show these guys what you can really do plus I'm not about to let a bunch of chattering chatter boxes kick my butt or my friends butts!

_**(Torin quickly fly's back to the truck and is back in the action Robin is happy to see her)**_

Robin: You alright?

Lantern: Never better bird boy!

_**(Torin and Robin Is able to blast a few more off the truck)**_

_**(But the robots have already taken out the tires to the truck and it begins to swerve)**_

_**(Robin yells at the driver)**_

Robin: Get out!

_**(Robin and Lantern both grab the driver and jump off the truck Torin shields them all with her ring to**_ _**protect them from their landing the truck flips over multiple times with Superboy still on it and the monkeys have already snatched the cargo)**_

_**(Frustrated Superboy goes after them)**_

Robin: Superboy!

Lantern: Dude is he crazy?

Aqualad: Aqualad to Robin we lost our cargo did you…..

Robin: It's gone and so are me and Lanterns partner

Aqualad: Aqualad to Superboy radio your position will help you.

Superboy: I don't need help don't want any!

Aqualad: Superboy?

Robin: I think he ditched his com

Kid: Super now we can't even track him.

Miss. Martian: He's out of my telepathic range, if its professor ivo if he is alive he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact red Tornado?

Aqualad: Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before there reassembled.

Kid: Well that's a great plan except for the part about us not knowing where to look!

Lantern: Hey smart guy you can quit with the sarcasm anytime you feel like it cause when you do and you have a great idea I would love to hear it

Kid: Teh newbie!

Lantern: Teh jerk

_**(Torin turns to Robin)**_

Lantern: I don't suppose that you have any ideas do you?

Robin: I think I do.

_**(Robin opens up his holocomputer)**_

Robin: We would have heard by now that the decoy trucks had been attacked so how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?

Lantern: A command signal from somewhere perhaps I mean they must have be receiving a signal from whoever programmed these things right?

Robin: That's probably most likely. Ha the parts have GPS the monkeys can track the signal which means I can track them with the one I captured.

Lantern: Great job dude now we just need a location

Robin: Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…..Gotham city!

Aqualad: That far south? M'gaan and I won't get there anytime soon I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet with you and Lantern Aqualad out.

_**(Wally speeds off to meet up with Torin and Dick)**_

Lantern: Great out of all the people who need to meet with you and me it had to be the guy who's been giving me attitude since I got here.

Robin: Don't worry I'll back you up.

_**(Torin and Robin both smile at each other as they start walking back to their bikes)**_

Lantern: Thanks. You know you not so bad boy wonder.

Robin: Hey what are friends for? But big disaster heavy on the dis.

Lantern: Amen brother.

_**Gotham city August 3rd**_

_**(Robin and Lantern have made it into Gotham KF meets up with them both)**_

Robin: So you changed too?

Kid: You kidding brrrr I feel naked in civvies

Lantern: Uh gross something I really didn't need to hear.

Kid: Oh great your still here.

Lantern: Oh great your still being an uptight jerk to me?

_**(Wally doesn't answer her)**_

Kid: What happened to your ride?

Lantern: Got trashed besides flying is more my style.

Kid: _**(Laughs)**_ nice uniform I never took you for the skirt type.

Lantern: Hey smart guy you see this?

_**(Torin points to the Green Lantern symbol on her chest)**_

Kid: Cheep logo?

_**(KF points to the symbol on his chest)**_

KF: Know what this is?

Lantern: Uh a paper plate with ketchup on it?

_**(Robin can't help but snicker)**_

Lantern: This is the insignia for one of the greatest intergalactic police forces in the entire universe!

Kid: What's your point?

Lantern: My point is that I'm proud to be a Lantern I'm proud to be part of this team and I'm proud to be a hero I don't care what you think about me If you still want me gone when this is over than I'll leave but right now first things first I won't let ridicule get in the way of me doing my job.

Kid: Oh….uh ok…so Rob you still tracking the parts?

Robin: They were heading through Gotham but veered….Wait dude there at my school

Lantern: Well that can't be good

_**(Later in the Gotham Academy gym)**_

_**(Before the Amazo robot can strike down Superboy KF pulls him out of the way)**_

KF: Yoink!

Amazo: Accesses Red Tornado.

_**(Amazo uses Tornados powers to force the team back)**_

_**(Amazo tries to Blast KF but GL shields the both of them)**_

Lantern: Hey buddy let's see of that head of yours can go backwards!

_**(Torin uses her again turning it into the construct of a big hammer she then runs towards amazo)**_

Amazo: Accesses Cloak.

_**(Amazo then uses Cloak disappearing power to vanish before Torin can hit him)**_

Lantern: what the?

_**(He then reappears and blast her from behind she falls to the ground and Amazo is about to strike her**_ _**again)**_

Lantern: Gasp!

Robin: GL!

Kid: No!

_**(Before the Android can touch Torin Kid runs by scoops her up and moves her quickly out of the way he ducks behind the bleachers)**_

Kid: Hey you ok?

Lantern: Yeah I'm fine and thanks.

Kid: No problem.

_**(Wally is about to head back into the fight but Torin grabs his arm)**_

Lantern: Hey I'm not trying to replace my brother I can tell that you're really close to him and you really respect him so do I, but I still have a job to do weather you want me here or not, all I can contribute is what my mentor and my family taught me ok? I just want to earn your respect…..the way that you kinda already earned mine….. Don't you know what that means to me?

_**(Wally stars at his new teammate in shock at what she just told him he had treated her so badly yet she**_ _**still respected the things that he could do why? It didn't make any scenes)**_

_**(Wally places his hand on Torins shoulder)**_

Kid: After what you just said consider it well earned.

_**(Torin Smiles at her new friend)**_

Kid: come on we have a robot to stop.

Lantern: Booyah!

_**(The Amazo Robot throws Robin and Superboy back but GL and KF are able to catch them)**_

_**(Amazo fires an energy blast at the team but GL shields them all from the attack)**_

Superboy: Nice.

Lantern: Oh my gosh I forgot that you talk

_**(Superboy smiles at her)**_

_**(GL turns her ting into the construct of a machine gun and rapidly fires it at Amazo which does a little damage she then turns her ring into the construct of a hand and smalls him into a wall)**_

Lantern: Try to mimic that scrap heap!

_**(Amazo grabs GL by her throat and forcefully slams her into the ground)**_

KF: Get away from her!

_**(KF knocks Amazo to the ground)**_

KF: Lantern!

Superboy: I've got her!

_**(Superboy picks Torin up and moves her out of the way)**_

Superboy: Lantern?

_**(Torin moans in pain)**_

Robin: She out but she'll be ok. Move her out of the line of fire.

Superboy: On it.

_**(Conner is able to find Torin some cover)**_

_**(He then leaves to help the others)**_

KF: This is so not going well!

Robin: When does it ever go well?

KF: Good point

_**(KF runs towards Amazo but then the Android begins crushing him)**_

_**(Lantern wakes up and sees what's happening)**_

Lantern: Let him go you hunk of junk!

_**(Torin blasts the Android with her ring but it has no effect)**_

_**(Robin throws a few explosive disk but they also have little effect)**_

Lantern: Come on Come on!

_**(Suddenly Amazo lets Kid go)**_

Lantern: How?

_**(But Robin already sees what made Amazo release Kid)**_

(Later)

Ivo: You're all just poor copies of the originals!

Lantern: Oh that fool said what now?

_**(Within minutes the Robot is defeated)**_

Robin: Help me disassemble him now!

KF: Dude the guy has no head!

Aqualad: Don't take any chances.

Miss. Martian: Superboy are you alright?

Superboy: Fine feeling the aster.

Aqualad: Lantern?

Lantern: Oh so now you remember me! Ah I'm just kidding I'm fine I think though I do feel really sore gotta say though you guys do know how to party.

KF: Hey where's Ivo?

_**Mount Justice August 4th**_

Aqualad: The Amazo Android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate star labs facilities but Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android.

Canary: Capturing the Professor will be a League priority

Martian Manhunter: But we understand that your mission encountered other complications

_**(The Team all stare at Superboy)**_

Batman: Complications come with the Job; your ability to handle them has impressed the League

Superboy: The whole League?

Batman: Given time yes Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads. Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists

Cloak: Because there are even things that we cannot handle individually

Robin: Please even if we need help wed never get the chance to ask look familiar? You where following us babysitting you still don't trust us.

Batman: We didn't follow you.

Lantern: Sure and I'm not totally crazy….Ha sarcasm

_**(But Green Arrow proves that the Arrow that Robin found didn't belong to him)**_

Robin: and that's not your arrow. But that means!

KF: Speedy!

Aqualad: He has our backs! And I am sure that Jackson is right there with him

KF: Souvenir!

_**(Torin smiles at her teammates but then begins walking towards the Zeta tubes)**_

GL/John: Baby doll where are you going?

Lantern: I'm leaving, It's clear that you guys would prefer my brother and I'm cool with that besides I don't really play well with others.

KF: Wait!

_**(Wally runs over to Torin and places a hand on her shoulder)**_

KF: The only reason you want to leave is because I kept shooting you down and that wasn't fair of me. Look you may not be Jackson but…..

Aqualad: You are just as loyal and amazing as he is.

_**(Torin blushes at this remark from Kaldur)**_

Lantern: Really?

Miss. Martian: Yeah you're awesome.

Superboy: I don't need to tell you that you already know.

Robin: Hey anyone who can survive a fall of a truck and shake it off is alright in my book.

GL/ Hal: You fell off the Truck kid?

Lantern: Not now Jordan!...Wait how do I know that this isn't a way for you and my parents to keep an eye on me?

GL/Jordan: Tory why would you think that?

Lantern: You want me to stop looking for him didn't you?

GL/Jordan: Torin your parents want what's best for you and so do I and I made a promise to your dad that if I train you I would protect you…and this has nothing to do with you know what.

(Torin smiles and hugs her mentor)

Lantern: You're always there for me

GL/Jordan: And I always will be

Lantern: So you guys want me on the team?

_**(The whole team nods)**_

Lantern: Alright then I guess I'm your girl!

_**(Lantern and Aquald both shake hands)**_

Aqualad: Welcome to the team Torin.

Lantern: That's all I needed to hear.

_**(The End…for now)**_


End file.
